herofandomcom-20200223-history
Justin (Secret of NIMH)
Justin the Rat is a major character and the male lead from Don Bluth's The Secret of Nimh and a supporting character in its unpermitted sequel. Justin is one of the Rats of NIMH who are avoiding stealing from the farmer, moving to Thorn Valley and helping Mrs. Brisby saving her children from the Plow. The film version of the Secret of Nimh shows clear evidence of flirtation and attraction between Justin and Mrs Brisby. History The Secret of NIMH (1982) Justin is one of the original rats who escaped NIMH. He was the Captain of the Guard. When Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby comes to the rose bush for the Rats' aid, not only is he aroused by her but he is more than willing to help move her house to the lee of the stone. After Nicodemus tells Mrs. Brisby about NIMH and gives her the Stone, Justin gives them a boat ride and tells Mrs. Brisby about drugging the cat, which is how Mr. Ages broke his leg. On the night of the move, Justin assists Mrs. Brisby in drugging the cat, but she gets caught by Billy. He runs off to her house after he promises her he'll come back for her later. During the move, things get really bad and with Nicodemus's death, Justin is simply heartbroken. While mourning over his death, Sullivan comes to him to let him know Mrs. Brisby is in trouble. He charges between her and Jenner, protecting her from him. When Jenner catches his eye on the Stone, he pushes Justin away and slashes him across the upper left arm. As he strangles Mrs. Brisby, Justin rushes to her aid and kicks him to the side, helping Mrs. Brisby up and dragging her away from Jenner as he gets up again (off-screen). Justin battles Jenner in a swordfight and nearly defeats him. As Jenner gets up to the lee and prepares to send a blow above his head, Justin is horrified and is about killed until Sullivan throws a dagger, from a far distance, into Jenner's back and fatally wounds him as he falls from fatal height to complete unconsciousness. When the Brisby home begins to sink in the mud, Justin and the rats get some rope and try to pull the cinder block out. It is no good and begins to sink into the mud, taking Mrs. Brisby with it. He runs to the rescue and pulls her out as she becomes devastatingly upset. The Stone bursts out from the mud and as Mrs. Brisby uses it, Justin, Mr. Ages and the other rats bow in front of her. After she passes out, he picks her up and carries her into the house, into bed. She offers him the Stone and he takes it as he takes on his new position as leader of the Rats of NIMH in Thorn Valley. Gallery Images Sonimh06.jpg|Justin with Brisby Justin protecting Mrs. Brisby from Jenner.jpg Justin Jenner.jpg|Justin vs Jenner Justin vs Jenner.jpg Trivia *Justin is the true protagonist in the film because he had bigger plans Mrs. Brisby and knew the Rats personally. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Symbolic Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Predecessor Category:Military Category:Outright Category:Knights Category:Optimists Category:Bigger Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Honest Category:Wise